The Bloody Battle for Booster Tower
by mrsaturn123
Summary: Mario Jr. and his friends are faced with another battle for Booster Tower. Will Booster join Shroomfire? For the Future Mario Contest!


Hello 13storytellers! Here is my entry for the contest! I hope it's good…thanks for inviting me to this contest! It looks like I'm the only one in the contest so far…I hope other people join in, I want a little friendly competition and I want to see what other people would write. Aw well. Here it is!

The Bloody Battle for Booster Tower

Mario woke up and looked around his room. Luigi was still asleep. It was about 4 in the morning and most everyone was still asleep. He quickly strapped on his hammer and headed out. He walked out to an open area and began to practice with his hammer swinging it viciously at the air. Suddenly he launched into a back flip, landed on his hands and launched himself up into a wall. He tried to land on it with his feet and push off at the enemy but instead he hit the wall with his back and fell to the ground headfirst. _Ow! That didn't quite work out quite as I hoped, _he thought to himself as he got up, clutching his head.

"Mario!" Bower came running up the hill ", what are you doing up this early?"

"Practicing, why?"

"I saw you hit that wall over there, what were you practicing, bracing yourself before hitting a wall, cause you know there are better ways to practice that."

"No, I'm practicing moves."

"Moves that involve slamming into a wall?" Bowser chuckled.

"Ha ha, funny," punched him in the shoulder jokingly ", I'm attempting to kick off from the wall after doing a back flip, but I kinda messed up…"

"I see what you mean. Anyway, come on and get some breakfast."

"Good idea, I am getting pretty hungry." The two left the area and went to eat some breakfast.

Later on Mario, Luigi, Bowser Jr. and his brothers were all training when a red swooper flew in carrying a note.

"Oh boy, I know what's coming," Luigi cringed, he wasn't in the mood for a battle. The swooper dropped the note in Mario's lap. Mario unrolled it and red it out loud.

"Battle today at 12:00 PM to free Booster Tower," Mario groaned ", Why Booster Tower?"

"Yeah, didn't your dad save your mom from almost being married to him?" Luigi asked ", I've never even seen the guy but from what I was told, he was kinda scary looking."

"Oh well, better get ready," Mario stood up ", Bowser, get your troops together. Gotta get ready." Mario left for his room with Luigi. He packed some items he thought might be useful. He seemed relaxed; he had no idea how difficult a battle this was going to be.

Mario, Luigi and Bowser overlooked their troops. In the army they had plenty of koopas, goombas, Monty Mole Tanks (newly acquired, they're from New Super Mario Bros. if you people didn't know), and their newly acquired Nimbus Land soldiers and Pinwheels (A/N: For those of you who haven't played Super Mario RPG, pinwheels are strange, fan-like monsters). For aerial forces they had Lakitus, Lakithunders, ParaTroopas and ParaGoombas. Yoshil and Yoshun had decided to join them in their battle and little did they know that Marty and Lucky also hitched a ride in Luigi's pack without him knowing.

Bowser was in deep thought. He was trying to speak with his father again for help. He sensed something wasn't right. The image of Bowser Sr. appeared in his mind again.

"Ah, Jr.," Bowser Sr. seemed a little happier than usual ", What do ya need?"

"Papa, something's wrong," Bowser Jr. explained ", I'm…uneasy, I guess. I don't understand why. It's just, I usually don't get so nervous before a battle."

"Hmm…this battle…it could be more than you're expecting. I sense it, this battle, it's different than the others. I think you're nervous because it might sway in Kamek's favor. It worries me too. Let's just hope it isn't so, good luck out there Jr."

"Good bye papa." Bowser Sr.'s image faded out of Jr.'s mind again.

"Hey Bowser," Mario shook Bowser.

"Huh? Oh, right the battle. Gotcha."

The troops marched on towards the enormous tower. It looked old and decrepit. A feeling of uneasiness swept over the army. They knew something was wrong, it was too quiet. They were about two miles away from Booster Tower's entrance when suddenly from the right and the left, Kamek's armies charged them!

"Damn! They got us from both sides! Split up!" Yoshil commanded. The army split into two battalions, and charged. Mario, Bowser and Yoshil lead one while Luigi and Yoshun lead the other. Mario whipped out a feather and a yellow cape appeared on his back. He got a running start and flew over the battle to find the general leading his opponent's army. He found one of the Wario Clones (Wario of course) leading. Mario quickly swooped down and slammed into Wario knocking him to the ground. Wario sat up and saw Mario, he growled and pulled out a power flower giving him the metal ability.

"Let's see you beat this! Wah ha ha ha ha!" Wario laughed evilly. Mario realized he couldn't hurt Wario when he was metal so he decided to fight fire with fire.

Meanwhile on Luigi's side of the battle things weren't going so well. Luigi was trying to find the general but forgot to pack any items that would help him fly. He thought hard for a second and then he got an idea. He quickly grabbed a Pinwheel creature that was near him and ordered it to fly him up into the sky. He stood up on it's back so it could blow air down at the ground letting him float and he searched the area for the general. He found Waluigi of the Wario Clones ordering the enemy troops. _Figures,_ Luigi thought as he reached into his pack for an item but instead pulled out Lucky.

"What the!? What are you doing in there!?" Luigi reached in again and pulled out Marty ", Alright, I want an explanation here!" The two toddlers looked at each other and looked back to Luigi.

"We wanted to help," Marty answered. Luigi shoved them back in his pack.

"Stay in there for now until I find out what to do with you two! Got it?" Luigi ordered. Marty poked his head out.

"Yes sir!" Marty saluted him. Luigi shoved him back in his pack and pulled out a hammer bro suit! Luigi put it on and pulled out two hammer bro hammers. Luigi flew over Waluigi and started to drop hammers on him. One hit Waluigi in the head.

"OW!! Hey, who threw that!?" Waluigi looked around frantically and then looked up to see Luigi riding the pinwheel.

"Hey Waluigi! Do ya like hammers? Cause I got a whole pile of em'!"

Back over on the other side, Mario pulled out a metal cap and put it on transforming him into metal as well.

"You're a resourceful little punk aren't ya?" Wario growled.

"Do you even know what resourceful means?" Mario taunted.

Wario charged Mario and punched him hard in the gut knocking the wind out of him. Wario charged him again but this time Mario jumped over him and pulled out his hammer slamming Wario square on the forehead. Wario was dizzy for a moment but quickly recovered and began to charge Mario again. He dodged it easily.

"You're just too predictable!" Mario laughed kicking Wario in the gut and then giving him a final uppercut knocking Wario to the ground. They both reverted back to normal.

"You may have beat me but you're gonna lose this battle for sure! See!" Wario pointed to the battle around them. He was right, they were vastly outnumbered.

On the other side, Luigi had annoyed Waluigi to the point where it looked like his head was going to explode. Luigi continued to drop hammers until one final blow to the head left Waluigi unconscious. Luigi thought this battle was over but he saw how many troops Kamek's army had compared to their own. They underestimated Kamek. They had to find a quick way to finish this without too much trouble. Luigi flew down to Yoshun and told him the plan.

Bowser Jr. decided to take matters into his own hands with Yoshil. They grabbed some troops and burst through the door to Booster Tower. The first room was deserted. Bowser ordered his troops up the stairs and into the tower, which was a terrible mistake.

Meanwhile, Luigi told Mario about the plant but soon learned that Bowser Jr. and Yoshil were missing.

"Crap! Where are they!? Those idiots!" Mario shouted in his frustration.

"They grabbed a few troops and headed for the tower!" one of the Nimbus soldiers informed.

"Are they nuts!? They'll be pulverized without more troops!" Yoshun stated ",We need to go in and help them before it's too late!"

Mario called his men to charge and into the tower. The soldiers began to head for the entrance while Luigi tried to make sure no one got stuck or anything. Mario and Yoshun lead the army through the tower while Luigi kept things at bay outside.

Mario and Yoshun with a large group following behind ran up the stairs and searched the tower for Bowser, Yoshil and their men. Suddenly there was an ambush from behind! Yoshun ordered the troops to hold them off while they deal with things.

"Mario, we're gonna have to hurry because these troops aren't gonna be able to hold them off forever!" Yoshun informed Mario.

"Who's in charge?" Mario asked.

"I left a Nimbus soldier in charge. He seems to know what he's doing."

"Oh well, let's go!"

Mario kicked a door down to see Yoshil on the floor, looking pretty beat up and Bowser, who was standing but didn't look so good either. They faced a large tank of some sorts with some dark koopas around it.

"Yoshil!" Yoshun ran over to his brother to comfort him ", Are you alright?"

"Well…considering…I got shot with a…bullet bill…I think I'm…doing okay…," he gasped. He started coughing uncontrollably.

"Yoshun, get your brother out of here," Mario ordered ", I'll take care of this."

Yoshun just nodded and carried Yoshil out of the large room. Mario turned to Bowser.

"You should go too."

"I'll be fine, I've felt worse."

Suddenly out of the top hatch of the tank, a dark monty mole appeared. He had a war helmet bearing Kamek's insignia on it. He pointed a shady finger at Mario and Bower and the tank began to move towards them, fast. Mario and Bowser jumped out of the way but the tank aimed it's guns at them and fired two bullet bills that came flying towards them. Mario jumped on one while Bowser dodged the other. Mario directed the bullet bill towards the tank and jumped off. It hit the tank with a magnificent explosion but when the dust cleared it was still standing, with no more than a dent.

"How do we beat this thing?" Bower asked taking heavy breaths.

"I don't know. There has to be some weak point, everything does right?"

"Not quite," a voice said from behind the two. They whipped around to see Shadow Mario standing there with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Shadow Mario," Mario groaned not wanting to deal with him too ", What are you doing here?"

"I'm here watch you fail," Shadow Mario answered ", and to speed up the process!"

Suddenly he charged at Mario with a hammer. Mario whipped his out and blocked the attack. A fierce battle broke out between the two. Mario swung at his copy but the attack was easily dodged and countered with a blow to the head. Mario was stunned for a second but it was long enough for Shadow Mario to attack again. Mario, managed to block it but Shadow Mario disappeared and reappeared on top of the dark Monty Tank.

"Let's see what you've got!" he teased.

Mario called for Bowser who ran over to him. Bowser tucked into his shell and Mario hit him into a wall. Bowser ricocheted off it and Mario hopped onto his back riding towards the tank. When they got close enough Mario grabbed onto Bowser and jumped in the air, threw Bowser in front of him and hit him with his hammer at Shadow Mario. Bower struck him and sent him flying back against the wall.

"Not bad," he commented ", But I also have a few tricks up my sleeve!"

Shadow Mario snapped his fingers and the guns on the tank began to spin firing bullet bills all over the room.

"Run!" Mario grabbed Bowser and began to run out of the room when suddenly it stopped. He turned around to see a large man with a spiky beard had kicked the whole tank over. It toppled to the floor with a loud crash.

"Booster?" Mario realized who it was.

"So, you must be Mario's son, hm?" Booster asked. He had gotten smarter over the years and a lot leaner and buffer.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us."

Suddenly the whole tower shook. The tank fell though the floor leaving the group and Shadow Mario.

"My work here is done," he sneered as he disintegrated and disappeared.

"Great, he escaped again," Bowser growled.

"Forget him, we gotta get outta here!" Booster shouted over the loud snapping noises. The group hadn't realized how unstable the tower was already but now it was collapsing beneath them. They raced out the door and began to run down the stairs.

Meanwhile outside Luigi had his hands full. There were just too many of Kamek's men. They were outnumbered by far, plus they were losing men fast.

"The battle's lost! Retreat!" Luigi ordered his troops and they began to fall back. But he headed towards the collapsing tower.

"What are you doing sir!?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I'm going to save my brother!"

"But…but sir!"

"Didn't you hear me before? Retreat!"

"Yes sir."

Reluctantly the soldier retreated with the rest of them. Suddenly Luigi saw Yoshun carrying his beaten brother to safety.

"Where are Mario and Bowser!?" Luigi asked in panic.

"They're still inside I think," Yoshun answered.

Suddenly they all turned around to see the whole tower collapse. Luigi ran towards the tower and began charged through the dust. He could hardly breathe let alone see anything in the dust. Furiously he dug through the rubble searching for his brother regardless if he could see or not. Pulling up board after board he had no luck.

"Mario! Where are you! Mario speak to me!"

Suddenly he saw something move in the pile. A large figure pulled itself out of a heap of debris and two other figures that were much smaller crawled out from under him. Luigi couldn't make them out in the dust so he called to them.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Luigi?" a familiar voice called back.

"Mario!"

Luigi ran over to the three figures and now that he was closer, he could make out the forms of Mario and Bowser Jr. as well as a large man with a spiky beard.

"Luigi!" Mario stood up weakly. Luigi ran over to him and help him stand up.

"Are you all right?" Luigi asked him.

"Well, I don't got any broken bones and neither does Bowser all thanks to Booster."

"Well, in any case, we should get out of here," Luigi suggested ", I've already retreated the rest of the men. In short, we lost."

The group quickly and quietly snuck out of the area using the dust cloud for cover so the enemy wouldn't notice them.

Back at Shroomfire Mario and Luigi went to see Mario Sr. They explained how the battle went.

"The battle wasn't lost, it was simply a draw," Mario Sr. told them.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked

"You see, while we didn't quite gain control of the area, we freed Booster and his men as well as destroy the tower so they couldn't use it for anything anymore."

"That's a good point," Luigi answered ", Speaking of Booster, where is he anyway?"

"He managed to save some of his troops and he wandered off. He said he wasn't quite sure what to think right now. He needed some time alone with his snifits to figure things out."

"I hope he decides to join us, we could use the extra artillery. Plus he'd be a formidable ally."

"Indeed, but we need to give him time."

Booster wandered off into the darkness and went into hiding to regroup. He thought hard about the offer to join his old enemy's rebellion. He decided he was going to be alone for a while and think harder on the subject. He had to figure out the best decision for himself, his men, and this world.

How was it? I hope it wasn't too long, I'm terrible at writing one shots, they often end up really long. Oh well. I'm still the only member in the contest…I still hope there's more eventually. Thanks for inviting me again!


End file.
